


and it will always be like this

by Slytherwitch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, inspired by all i've ever known from hadestown, onesided jeyna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Jason has been gone for a while and the struggle is finally hitting Reyna.
Relationships: Jason Grace & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	and it will always be like this

Reyna sits in the Garden of Bacchus whenever she feels way too much. She’s a leader, she’s not supposed to show emotion. She’s supposed to be the person who people go to whenever they have issues or need guidance. Occasionally, if she needed it, Jason was a door away. But Jason’s gone and that’s the subject of her thoughts.  
She sits under the stars of California, her mind is racing and her throat is hurting. She wants to cry, to ,to sleep. No matter how hard she tries she can’t. Reyna misses Jason and she doesn’t know how to lead without Jason. Jason softened her harder edges, taught her how to show mercy once she lost the ability to. Jason taught her benevolence, compassion, and love, all at a time when she needed it most.  
The stars are bright under the clear sky. It’s dark outside but those are her shining lights. Nobody knows she goes here, except Jason. Her eyes are closed, darkness surrounds her. Nobody is out here except her and her feelings for Jason Grace.  
It’s a lonely place to be.


End file.
